


We've Got Chemistry

by chameleonwrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - British, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Genderswap, Girls Kissing, High School, M/M, Science, They're all lesbians, This is so self indulgent I'm sorry, fem sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonwrites/pseuds/chameleonwrites
Summary: Logan had intended to spend her A level years concentrating hard and achieving excellent grades.The girl sitting next to her in chemistry clearly has different intentions.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 56





	We've Got Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for this being completely self-indulgent. I was inspired by many beautiful pieces of artwork to write a genderswap Sanders Sides au and as for the British setting, well, that's just because I'm British and only know how the British school system works. For those of you wondering, Sixth Form is the equivalent to Junior and Senior year of high school so the age range is 16-18.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

If there was one thing Logan had always prided herself on, it was her excellent ability to stay focussed during classes. She’d been very focussed during high school and came out with perfect grades. Now she was at Sixth Form, she was certain her excellent attention span and consequently grade acquirement would continue. There was no reason for them not to.

Her chosen subjects- chemistry, physics, maths and biology- were ones she excelled at greatly. Even if chemistry was renowned for being the hardest A level, Logan knew she had the brains and the drive to master it.

She wished the same could be said for the girl sat next to her.

Logan had already been well aware that attending a sixth form where she hadn’t been to the main school would bring about members of her year that were already popular and well known amongst their peers and that they could potentially pose as threats to her learning environment, but she’d calculated her levels of focus and concluded that they exceeded the level of distraction such attention seekers caused and, therefore, she would be safe from them. That was until she met her lab partner for the year.

Logan had really only ended up sat next to the girl because she’d decided to sit by herself, figuring it would increase her maximum intake of information by minimising the chatter around her. Of course, the girl just had to saunter into class late on the _first day_.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, Mr Picani- I got a bit held up coming back from main school,” she explained, tucking her short auburn hair behind her ear as she offered the teacher a smile. Typical. She _would_ already know their teacher. Logan could tell she came from the main school from the air of confidence surrounding her alone.

“It’s quite alright, Miss Prince. Why don’t you take a seat at the front next to-“ the teacher, Mr Picani, paused to look directly at Logan.

She froze. Her teacher could not be expecting her to keep up a high standard of work whilst sat next to this obvious chatterbox. Still, it wasn’t like she was going to argue with a teacher on the first day.

“Logan. Logan Berry,” Logan provided.

“Next to Miss Berry,” Mr Picani finished. The girl nodded her head and skipped over to the stool next to Logan, slinging her deep red backpack off her back and sliding smoothly into the seat. She pulled a couple of pens out of the pocket of her blazer and slipped a piece of paper out of her bag as quietly as she could. Logan was relieved she had at least some respect for the rest of the class. At least they were only going over some basics, too. Logan doubted she’d suffer too much from missing a recap of learning how to balance ionic equations.

The second the class paused to answer some questions in their newly acquired booklets, Logan regretted making a quick assumption on her neighbour’s respectfulness.

“Hi,” the voice beside her spoke up, “I’m Romana. It’s Logan, right?”

Logan tried not to sigh out loud in exasperation as she turned to face the other girl and dismiss her as quickly as possible. However, when she did turn around, her breath caught in her throat.

Romana was _beautiful_. 

Not just in a ‘popular girl’ sort of conventional attractive way, either. Logan wasn’t sure how she’d managed to miss it when Romana entered the classroom. Admittedly, she’d been very pointedly ignoring the girl, but she hadn’t expected her appearance to strike her quite as intensely as it did.

Romana’s hair barely reached down to her chin but it fell in soft, coppery waves around her face, casting dark shadows over her defined cheekbones and sharp jaw. Her skin was pale with a smattering of freckles sprinkled across her long, thin nose. Dark eyelashes framed the array of gold flecks in her brown eyes with a coating of mascara and a thin layer of eyeliner across her upper lid. Her lips were plump and curved up at the edges in a warm greeting to Logan who was currently struggling to form coherent thoughts in her head.

“Y-Yeah,” she finally stuttered, “nice to meet you, I guess.”

Before Logan could stare at Romana any longer, she quickly turned to her workbook and started feverishly balancing equations.

“You guess? Usually I get a bit more of a warm welcome than that,” Romana sighed. Even her voice was beautiful, Logan noticed. She sounded like a singer. Logan wouldn’t be surprised if she discovered that the other girl took performing arts as well.

“Anyway,” Romana spoke up again after only a few moments of silence in which Logan had frantically finished all the questions, “isn’t Logan usually a male name? I’ve never heard of a girl named Logan before. Unless you identify as male, of course! In which case, just let me know immediately and pronouns shall switch!”

“I’m female,” Logan answered, if only to shut the girl up. At least she was a decent human being and would probably be fine if she found out Logan was gay- not that she’d ever need to find out and not that it would matter to Logan what she thought. “but Logan is a gender neutral name. My parents decided on it before I even arrived and they stuck with it.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Romana commented, “I wish I was called something interesting like that. It’s a nice name. Suits you.”

Logan ignored her compliment but found herself replying, anyway.

“Romana is a fairly interesting name, too,” she pointed out. Romana scrunched up her nose and Logan tried to ignore the beat her heart skipped at the action.

“More like a boring name. Please, call me Ro- everyone else does. I guess I wouldn’t mind whatever you wanted to call me, though,” Romana said with a wink at the end. Logan felt her cheeks flush red and wished it was from anger. Not only was she talkative, she was also a flirt. This was going to be nightmare.

“‘A distraction’ is the phrase I’d choose,” Logan complained, finally pulling her eyes away from Ro and back to the board where Mr Picani was writing out the answers. Logan ticked hers off- all correct.

“I’m offended! Here I thought we were starting something special,” Ro gasped, clasping a hand over her chest. Logan rolled her eyes. How would she survive two years of this?

“I’d hardly class being forced to sit next to someone as ‘special’,” Logan pointed out.

“Guess you’re not much of a believer in fate, then,” Ro smirked.

“Obviously not. It’s nonsensical and has no groundings in reality at all,” Logan argued. She hadn’t expected laughter to bubble from Ro’s mouth, though.

“I’m just winding you up. You look cute when you’re frustrated, though,” she giggled. Logan’s cheeks flushed red once again and she whipped her head back around to the front of the classroom. Thankfully, Mr Picani was returning to his teaching.

When Logan felt a tap on her shoulder half way through the lesson, she nearly fell off her chair until Ro leaned over and whispered,

“You’re cute when you blush, too.”

Logan’s cheeks were bright red up until the bell rang. Before Romana could say another word to her, she shouldered her bag and left the classroom, very eager for physics to begin and the hell that had been her chemistry lesson to be over. 

So much for staying focussed in class.

~

The flirting hadn’t been a one-time event. Romana insisted on flirting with Logan every single chemistry lesson the two shared, which, considering the nature of their timetables, was frequently. For the first time in her life, Logan was considering dropping a subject.

“You have your flame on safety,” Logan would point out to her lab partner.

“Guess it’s because I see sparks fly every time you’re around,” Romana would chirp back with a smouldering smile.

“Miss Prince, please turn your Bunsen onto a roaring flame or the water won’t evaporate!” Mr Picani would interject.

“Fancy seeing you here. I guess you could say we have _chemistry_ together,” Romana would smile at Logan as she joined her outside the chemistry classroom, just in time for their lesson to begin.

“Because we do,” Logan would point out, exasperated.

“Save your flirting for after class, lesbians,” Remy would complain as he sauntered into the classroom, a cup of coffee in his hand.

“You come here often? Figured I’d remember seeing a cute face like yours around,” Romana would smirk when Logan passed the music department on Wednesday lunch times to attend her flute lessons.

“I come by here every Wednesday and have done since September,” Logan would remind her.

“Alas, love has blinded me,” Romana would gasp dramatically.

“Ro, you’re gonna miss your cue,” Valerie from Romana’s performing arts would complain, dragging the other girl back into the music room.

By the time January rolled around and the first years had been given their first chance to drop a subject arrived, Logan nearly broke into tears when she turned up to chemistry to find that Romana still hadn’t dropped the subject.

“I’m glad you’re still here. Having no one to talk to in chemistry would be boring,” Romana commented as she took her spot next to Logan.

“You are supposed to be learning, as well, remember?” Logan pointed out, adjusting her glasses on her nose and absentmindedly wondering if Romana would drop chemistry if she just never spoke to her.

“I am learning. I clearly passed the mock or else I wouldn’t still be here,” Ro pointed out, and Logan supposed she had a point, “why, are you offering to tutor me?”

“No,” Logan immediately insisted, but upon noticing the way Ro’s face fell ever so slightly, she quickly continued, “unless there is anything you’re desperately struggling with and we have a test coming up, but only if I’m a last resort.”

Romana smiled at her and Logan urged her cheeks to cool down.

“Oh, thank you. I hadn’t actually expected you to offer, but I’m alright for now. Believe it or not, I’m smarter than I look,” she laughed. Logan accidentally found her smirking back.

“That’s a relief,” she said. Romana pretended to be offended. Logan had at least been correct with her initial assumption that she was a performing arts student, too.

“Logan Berry, is that a smile I see on your face? Never did I think I’d see the day!” Ro gasped, grinning eagerly. Logan forced herself to frown immediately.

“I smile plenty when you’re not around, I’ll have you know,” she felt the need to point out.

“I know,” Romana said, glancing at her from the corner of her eye before facing forward again, “I see you with your two friends, laughing with them. You’re really pretty when you laugh. The three of you are super close, I can tell.”

Logan opened her mouth, prepared to get defensive of her friends before realising Romana hadn’t actually said anything bad about them at all. That was a first, and Logan was very pleased about it. Pat and Ginny didn’t have an easy time regarding some other students. Logan was advantaged in that she didn’t care about other people’s opinions of her. Patricia and Virginia weren’t, unfortunately, of the same disposition.

Logan then wondered if she should chastise Romana for obviously spying on her. It was effectively a breach of her privacy. Unfortunately, it would be pretty hypocritical of her. She had, after all, been observing Romana, too, mainly to suss her out and uncover her ulterior motive regarding her flirting. Logan had produced no results thus far but she wasn’t going to give up.

Romana hung out with a few different friend groups. She was fairly popular in all of them and generally seemed well liked by the majority of students at the school. She talked with them, laughed with them and overall seemed like she enjoyed their company, but Logan couldn’t help but think that something seemed off. No one else floated amongst groups quite the same way that Ro did.

“What are their names?” Romana asked. Logan jumped, having been distracted by her thoughts.

“Who?” she asked, confused.

“Your friends,” Romana reminded her and Logan recalled the conversation they were having.

“Patricia Hart and Virginia Yerkes-Dodson. Why do you want to know?” Logan wanted to confirm.

Ro shrugged, “they just seem really lovely. Genuine, y’know, kind of like you. I’m always eager to make new friends, too.”

Logan cleared her throat as a sudden idea came to mind. It was a stupid idea and definitely a bad idea but now that it had crossed her mind, she’d fixated on it.

“You could, um, you could join us today. At lunch. If you’re not busy, that is,” Logan offered, stuttering her way through. She was going to regret this so much. 

Ro’s eyes lit up.

“Really? Fridays are my one free lunch! You’re in luck,” she grinned. Logan didn’t point out that she’d already been aware of that fact.

“So, you’ll join us?” she asked. 

“Are you kidding? Of course I will!” Romana giggled excitedly. Logan took a deep breath in and exhaled sharply, making a mental note to warn her two friends of their expected lunch guest. Ginny would freak out if Logan didn’t warn her. 

Logan really hoped she hadn’t made a mistake, inviting Romana.

~

Logan had made a mistake, inviting Romana.

Maybe she was exaggerating, but a small part of Logan had been hoping that Romana would turn out to be like the other horrible people that made fun of their group and she’d finally have a reason to hate her and never interact with her again.

Unfortunately, the opposite had happened. Ro was getting on better with Pat and Ginny than Logan had ever seen anyone communicate with the two.

It turned out Romana really loved Panic! at the Disco, Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance, just like Virginia, and the two had started a heated, yet friendly, argument over which P!ATD album was the best.

Romana also just happened to be a complete Disney nerd and had been freaking out with Pat over Frozen 2. Logan was torn between being angry and finding it oddly attractive that Romana was getting on so well with her friends.

“Elsa and Honeymaren were meant to be! If we don’t get a spinoff series based purely around them, I’m suing,” Romana announced dramatically.

“I know!! They made Elsa so beautiful with her hair down, too. It was the perfect film,” Pat agreed, eagerly. Logan raised her eyebrow.

“I sincerely doubt it could be termed the ‘perfect film’,” she pointed out. Pat already knew her stance on Disney films and giggled under her breath. Romana, on the over hand, looked horrified.

“I can’t believe you can be so cute and yet so oblivious. Have you even seen it, Miss ‘I study in my sleep’?” she declared, leaning across the table, drawing closer to Logan. Logan ignored the insult and the way her cheeks heated up at Ro’s sudden closeness.

“Obviously I have watched it- I’m friends with Patricia and I would be unable to comment on the film had I not seen it,” Logan pointed out.

“It’s true,” Virginia commented, “Pat dragged us all to watch it the day it came out.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Logan continued, shooting Ginny an exasperated look that she shrugged off with a smirk, “the film has issues. First of all, I’m uncertain as to the point of the sacrifice the guards made in regards to abandoning their duties to Arendelle so as to help Anna if Arendelle was just going to be saved by Elsa, anyway. Furthermore, if the Queen had two children to give the bridge two sides, how come Elsa received all the power and was the fifth spirit and Anna was left with nothing. It seems unfair. And as for Olaf’s resurrection-“

“We don’t speak bad about that, Lo,” Patricia whispered harshly, shoving her hand over Logan’s mouth. Romana laughed and Ginny smirked at her girlfriend.

“Patty has some strong feelings about Olaf,” she explained to Ro.

“He’s just a cute, innocent little snowman, Virge,” Pat whined, flashing puppy-dog eyes at Virginia.

“Besides, Logan cried twice when we first watched it so ignore whatever she says,” Ginny added.

“Virginia,” Logan hissed at her friend. Romana shot her a wicked look across the table.

“When you _first_ watched it? Meaning you’ve watched it multiple times?” she said smugly. Logan gaped at her. That wasn’t the part she’d assumed Ro would take away from Ginny’s call-out.

“I’ve maybe seen it three times,” Logan admitted.

“She only cried once the second time!” Patricia added, unhelpfully. Romana laughed, throwing her head back onto the wall behind her.

“Oh, your ‘tough, emotionless’ act is all coming down now,” she grinned. Logan rolled her eyes.

“My friends are traitors,” she said.

“You make some good points, though,” Ro added. Logan raised an eyebrow at her. “There really wasn’t enough sense of sacrifice in the film. Every time a character did something that was really noble and self-sacrificing, it ended up being pointless.”

“I… hadn’t expected you to agree with me,” Logan pointed out. Romana shrugged and flashed her a wry smile.

“I’m not all hopes, dreams and happy endings,” she said. Logan couldn’t help the small smile that slid onto her face.

“Apparently not,” she agreed. Ro’s eyes caught on hers for a few seconds and Logan felt her face heating up so quickly that she quickly buried her head back down and pulled her jam jar out of her back to spread it on her toast. She didn’t miss the sly cough and shoulder nudge Virginia gave her.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Romana announced as Logan started her spreading, “do you, Logan Berry, have an entire jar of Crofter’s in your bag?”

Logan looked at her guiltily as Pat and Ginny burst into laughter.

“My toast needs jam and Crofter’s is the only jelly I’ll put in my belly,” Logan muttered. Romana’s grin widened.

“I cannot believe I just heard you say that. I am learning so much about you today and I love it,” she laughed.

“Lo brings a jar with her everywhere,” Patricia revealed.

“She once had a jar thrown away at airport security and argued with the staff for twenty minutes. We were going on a school trip,” Ginny added. Logan buried her face in her hands.

“So you’re a Crofter’s kind of girl, huh?” Ro smirked leaning across the table. Logan tried hard to avoid eye contact with her. She should have known that Pat and Virge would immediately expose her deepest, darkest secrets.

“I enjoy it just fractionally more than the average person, I suppose,” she reasoned. Romana laughed.

“Don’t worry, I love me a good spoonful of Crofter’s, too,” she added with a wink. Logan buried her face even further in her hands, cheeks blushing furiously, but not before she’d noticed the sly look Virginia had flashed Patty. The second Ro left, Logan was going to have some stern words with them.

“Romana, there you are, I’ve been looking for you _everywhere_ ,” a new voice drawled from above their table. Logan finally brought her head out of her hands to observe the newcomer. Unfortunately, Logan immediately recognised her curly, dark hair and vitiligo. It was Delilah.

“What are you doing here?” Virginia snapped, her shoulders immediately raised in defence. Patricia reached a hand across the table to cover her girlfriend’s own. Logan also placed a gentle hand on Ginny’s shoulder to ground her. She could sense her friend’s anxiety levels rising almost instantly.

“Relax, Virge, I’m not here for you. I just need Ro for a rehearsal. We need to run the death scene again,” Delilah purred, her mouth twisting up into a smirk. Romana glanced across and caught Logan’s eye, looking pointedly between Ginny, Delilah and back to Logan with a raised eyebrow.

‘ _I’ll explain later_ ,’ Logan mouthed. Ro seemed to get the message because she nodded and stood up. 

“I guess I’ll see you guys around? It was nice hanging out with you, thanks for letting me join,” Ro addressed them. Logan nodded her head solemnly. Despite the embarrassment she had suffered, it hadn’t actually been too bad having Romana there. Logan almost wished it hadn’t been so enjoyable. She really didn’t want to like Romana as much as she was growing to. Feelings were illogical and only got in the way of her studies.

“Goodbye, _Virge_ ,” Delilah smirked, “I’ll see you around.”

“I don’t think so,” Virginia muttered under her breath.

“Leave her alone, Dee,” Pat protested, not usually one to raise her voice against others unless Ginny was involved.

“I’ll see you in chemistry, Lo,” Romana said, having collected her bags and left the table.

“Yes, I suppose you will,” Logan replied, wondering why the strange nickname was making her stomach flutter.

Logan tried not to watch Romana walk away. She was so ridiculously overdramatic, gesturing wildly to Delilah as they walked, swaying her hips from side to side with more enthusiasm than she needed to (not that Logan was paying attention to that at all). Delilah seemed vaguely interested, though, which, having known Delilah for longer and in different ways than Romana had, was not a good thing at all.

Logan wondered why she was so bothered about it all.

“So, that’s the Romana you sit next to in chemistry that won’t stop flirting with you, huh?” Patricia’s voice arose from their table. She had shuffled around to sit next to Virginia in order to comfort her after the Delilah encounter.

“Yes. I thought we established that when I asked if you would be okay with her joining us,” Logan pointed out. Pat simply giggled.

Ginny shifted where she was sat, Pat’s arm still draped over her shoulder, and looked up at Logan through her fringe, a small, teasing smirk spreading across her lips.

“She’s pretty hot. I’m not sure why you complain so much. I think you lucked out,” she said. Logan rolled her eyes and hoped her friends didn’t notice the pink tinge to her cheeks.

“Don’t be preposterous. Whilst she may be objectively attractive, that doesn’t mean she has genuine intentions or that I return any potential sentiments,” Logan stammered out, adjusting her glasses affirmatively at the end.

“I only knew what about half of those words meant so that probably means you’re bluffing, Lo,” Pat pointed out and Logan really wished her friends didn’t know her so ridiculously well, “plus she’s absolutely your type. Don’t think we didn’t notice how you looked at her.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Logan huffed, resisting the urge to cross her arms and turn her nose up in the air, “feelings are illogical. I have A levels to pass.”

“But you liiiiike her,” Patricia teased, leaning over Virge to poke Logan’s cheek.

“Falsehood. She is infuriating, quixotic, aggravating, distracting and detrimental to my studies,” Logan argued with a pointed look at Pat. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Logan, despairingly.

“This is too gay for me, I’m out,” she sighed, pulling her hoodie over her head.

“Ginny, you’re literally a lesbian,” Logan said.

“She has a point, Lo. I think you need to consider why Ro really makes you feel distracted and blush-y. Sometimes you make me wonder if I know you better than you know yourself,” Patricia giggled, flashing Logan a sincere look alongside it. 

Logan sighed and glanced back at her half-finished slice of Crofter’s coated toast. She knew why she was so distracted by Romana. She knew why she flushed bright red when Ro flirted with her. She knew why she’d felt a flash of jealousy at seeing Romana and Delilah getting along so well. The problem was, Logan didn’t _want_ to know why. She wanted to ignore the feeling until it went away. Unfortunately, it seemed she would have to once again accept that she had not yet reached such high sophistication as to be void of all cumbersome human emotions.

Maybe if Logan told Ro about the silly feelings she had developed, they would finally go away.

With a resolute nod of her own head, Logan decided to do exactly that come Monday.

~

One day, Logan was going to notice that her plans rarely worked flawlessly because, unfortunately, she still lacked the ability to control every other person in the scenario. Oh, when would scientists develop mind control? Life would be so much less stressful for Logan with it. Admittedly, her dream was unrealistic because she would feel horrible at the thought of depriving someone of their free will, but still, it was nice to dream.

After the weekend, Logan walked into chemistry and was surprised to see that Romana had arrived at the classroom before her. Not only that, but her head was hung and she looked utterly miserable.

Logan did not consider herself gifted in the ‘emotions’ department: that was where Patricia excelled. Sure, Logan had helped Ginny through one or two panic attacks, but she still wasn’t exactly sure how much help she’d been. Still, Logan would be lying to herself if she tried to pretend she didn’t care enough to at least try and help Ro.

“Good morning, Ro, are you okay?” Logan asked, sliding into her usual stool. Romana glanced up at her and Logan could have sworn there were traces of tears in her eyes.

“Yeah, morning, Logan!” she smiled. It wasn’t anything like Romana’s usual smiles, though. Her mouth barely stretched and her eyes still held an undeniable sadness. Logan’s brow furrowed.

“Romana, I know I have not always treated your advances kindly but I do consider you a friend. You don’t have to lie to me if you aren’t feeling okay,” she explained, glancing down at Ro who had turned around to scribble a dark circle on the corner of her notepad.

“‘M fine,” Ro muttered. Logan took a deep breath and reached a hand out to touch Romana’s arm. The shorter girl looked up suddenly.

“I’m here for you if you need, okay?” Logan promised. Romana looked as if the beginnings of a smile were creeping onto her face, but then the door slammed open and Mr Picani burst into the room, a steaming cup of coffee in his Winnie the Pooh mug clutched in his hand, causing Romana to focus her attention back on her notepad, not Logan.

Logan frowned and tried to focus on the workings of free radical substitution but she was distracted. Romana was sighing ever so occasionally, chewing the end of her pen aggressively and looking far more upset than Logan would ever want to see her looking. 

As she rolled the pen over her lips once again with an exasperated sigh, Logan was realising she would be distracted in more ways than one if she didn’t draw her attention away from Ro right now.

Still, she had resolved that she couldn’t do nothing about Romana’s mood. Sure, she’d been moody before now and occasionally angry, but she’d never been quite like this. Logan decided she would corner her after lesson, during break, to find out what was wrong and how she could help.

The lesson plodded on and Logan was sure she would have to review her notes at least three times more than usual thanks to her distracted mood. Mr Picani drew class to a close and Romana immediately packed up her supplies, shoving them into her backpack as fast as she could. 

Logan quickly did the same, worried she’d miss the other girl if she was too slow. As Romana finished and made a beeline for the exit, Logan zipped her bag as fast as possible and slung it over her shoulder, racing after her as fast as she could. Logan was pretty sure she’d never been so eager and early to leave a classroom.

“Romana!” Logan shouted, grabbing the other girl’s attention. Ro whipped her head around, tears even more prevalent in her eyes now.

“Did I leave something?’ she asked, pausing in the corridor to allow Logan to catch up to her. The crowd of people leaving the science corridor bustled past them as Logan arrived in front of her.

“No, but that doesn’t mean you can leave this conversation,” Logan explained. Romana raised her eyebrow so Logan continued, “I can tell something’s really bothering you. Is there anything at all I can do to help? Can you tell me what it is that’s made you so upset?”

“It’s nothing important. I’m just being stupid. I doubt you’d understand, anyway,” Ro babbled, batting a hand through the air as a few tears escaped from her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

“If it’s making you this upset, it’s hardly unimportant. And as for whether I’ll understand or not, I guess you won’t know unless you tell me,” Logan pointed out. Romana laughed and sniffled as she tried to wipe a few tears away.

“I can tell you’re trying to manipulate me into telling you what happened,” she giggled. Logan’s smile softened.

“Is it working?” she asked. Romana raised an eyebrow at her, an almost amused look crossing her face.

“Maybe,” Ro shrugged before turning around to assess the corridor. Logan looked too and saw it was completely empty- everyone had left for break; teachers included. “Come over here,” Romana instructed. She grabbed a hold of Logan’s hand and pulled her into a nook in the wall where no one could see them even at a glance down the corridor. Logan tried not to think about how close she was to Romana.

“So,” Logan started, awkwardly clearing her throat, “something happened?”

“If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone else, not even Virginia and Patricia?” Ro pleaded. Logan nodded her head.

“Of course. They may be my best friends but your secrets are yours to tell, not mine,” she confirmed. Romana let out a sigh.

“My dad accidentally discovered that I’m gay, last night,” she spluttered out, tears welling up in her eyes again, “and he didn’t take it well. At all.”

“Oh, Ro,” Logan sighed, her heart squeezing tightly inside her chest. She couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to have a parent not accept their child for who they were. Logan was ridiculously lucky to have two dads that loved her unconditionally, no matter her sexuality, gender, beliefs or anything.

Romana was still trying hard to keep tears back from her eyes but they were flowing heavily down her face. Logan didn’t think before brushing her thumb under Ro’s eyes, wiping away the tears.

“I just- I don’t feel safe at home anymore. I don’t know what he’s going to do about it. I never expected him to find the pride pin on my jacket but I forgot to take it off before washing it. I’m such an idiot,” Ro growled in frustration, screwing her eyes shut. 

“This is not your fault,” Logan declared, “you shouldn’t ever blame yourself for who you are or your dad’s ignorance.”

“But he’s my dad,” Romana sniffed. Logan shook her head.

“He’s not your dad, he's just a guy who got your mum pregnant. Maybe it’s inappropriate of me to offer, but if you don’t want to stay at your own house, you’d be welcome at mine. My dads would probably be more than happy to host you. They invite Pat and Ginny over all the time,” Logan offered. Romana looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Dads? You-“ she spluttered. Logan chuckled and nodded.

“I have two fathers, yes. They adopted me when I was a baby- they’re the only parents I’ve known and the only ones I want. They were completely accepting of me when I came out, too. I seem to recall dad saying ‘Statistically, there had to be one person in this household that liked women’ when I told them both.”

“Wait-“ Romana shook her head, wiping away the rest of her tears as a smile that finally didn’t seem forced fell onto her face, “when you came out?”

“Yes, my dads know about my sexuality,” Logan raised an eyebrow, unsure as to where the uncertainty had been in her story.

“You- you’re gay?” Ro asked. Logan looked at her, almost in shock.

“You didn’t know?” She had thought she’d made it particularly obvious. She had not outright turned down a single one of Romana’s flirtatious comments and she hadn’t corrected Remy’s teasings that she was gay. Logan pondered it for a second and realised that maybe she hadn’t been so obvious, after all.

“No! How was I supposed to? You’ve never expressed an interest in anyone,” Ro complained, folding her arms with a dramatic huff. If anything, her dilemma regarding her father seemed momentarily absent from her mind.

Logan nearly opened her mouth to argue that she’d expressed interest in Romana before quickly closing it again. Whilst she had originally intended to reveal her ridiculous feelings to Ro today, it now seemed inappropriate.

“Don’t you think I would have informed you if you had been figuratively ‘barking up the wrong tree’ with your advances?” Logan decided to say instead.

Romana raised her eyebrow. “You don’t have to say figuratively. I know I wasn’t actually barking up a tree.”

“A little clarity never hurt anyone.”

“Wait-“ Romana interjected, “you mean to say all this time you didn’t mind my flirting?”

“It was occasionally infuriating and your timing was quite frankly, not optimal,” Logan pointed out.

“So you want me to stop?” Ro considered.

“No!” Logan blurted out before she even realised.

“Ah, I see,” Romana smirked, taking a step closer to Logan. Logan inhaled deeply and felt her heart rate increase. She felt like all of her senses were being overwhelmed by Romana.

“I- you- that’s not what I- you’re standing really close,” Logan stammered, heat rising to her cheeks. Romana sunk her teeth into her lips and raised her eyebrows at Logan.

“What are you going to do about it?” she asked, her voice low and sultry. Logan, for once, didn’t think before she acted. Her hand was cupping Romana’s cheek and she was leaning in to press her lips hungrily against the shorter girl’s.

Romana inhaled deeply as their lips connected before sliding her fingers gently over Logan’s biceps and over her shoulder, fastening around her neck to pull the taller closer to her. Logan experimentally moved her lips against Romana’s and felt a small tingle run down her spine.

Why had she convinced herself that her feelings were ridiculous and insignificant? Kissing Romana was the best experience of Logan’s life.

Romana seemed to know exactly what she was doing as she gently sunk her teeth into Logan’s bottom lip, eliciting a small gasp from the latter as she chased Romana’s lips to reconnect them. Romana trailed her hands down Logan’s back and she melted into the touch, sliding her own hand from Romana’s face to fasten into her short auburn waves.

As Romana licked the seam of Logan’s lips, causing Logan’s mouth to open with a contented hum, her hands settled at Logan’s waist and Logan had to resist the urge to run her hands all over Romana’s body. They were in school, after all.

_They were in school_.

Logan, with immense quantities of self-control, managed to pull herself away from Romana.

“I- err,” Logan tried to say, realising that her brain was a few syllables behind her mouth thanks to the expert work of Romana’s tongue. “The offer to stay at mine still stands, if you need. I have… grown to care for you more than I ever anticipated,” Logan finally managed to say.

Romana smiled up at her, slowly releasing her waist, much to Logan’s chagrin.

“That’s one of the strangest ways you could have asked me to be your girlfriend but the answer is yes,” she said. Logan flushed red.

“I wasn’t- I mean, I’m not opposed but-“ she tried to say. Romana slipped her hand in Logan’s and squeezed it.

“I know. Sorry for joking around a bit- habit. Thank you so much for the offer. It really means a lot to me and, well, I think I might prefer to stay at yours than with my dad if that’s okay with you,” Romana explained.

“I wouldn’t have offered had it not been okay. We can arrange for my pa to drive to yours and collect any items you want to bring to mine, too,” Logan added. Romana interlaced their fingers.

“Thank you, Logan. So much,” she smiled, a few tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

“Whilst I would love to stay here and talk with you, I have a physics lesson to attend to. I’ll see you after school, though,” Logan pointed out as a few voices drifted up the stairs, indicating that break was drawing to a close.

“See you then,” Ro agreed before cupping the back of Logan’s neck and drawing her down into another kiss, this one shorter and sweeter.

As Logan watched Ro walk away this time, she didn’t feel quite as guilty.

~

“Nooo, Logan, the eel ate him,” Romana dramatically sobbed, grabbing both of Logan’s hands in her own. Logan gave a quiet huff of laughter.

“I’m aware- I am also watching the screen,” she pointed out.

“But Lo-Lo, I was rooting for the crab. You never warned me it had such a sad ending,” Ro complained, flopping back on top of Logan’s chest, causing Logan to have to bite her lip so as not to make a sound of pain. Her girlfriend was soon settled again, though.

“Ro, this is Blue Planet 2, not a movie. It’s a nature documentary,” Logan chuckled. Romana looked up at her and pouted.

“David Attenborough, I hate this game of emotions we play,” Ro sighed, stretching a hand out towards the screen where another crab was now jumping from rock to rock, narrowly avoiding death-by-eel.

“Aren’t you supposed to be learning lines?” Logan asked, looking pointedly at the _Oliver!_ script sprawled across Romana’s stomach.

“I already know Nancy’s songs, though. There’s just the odd line here or there that I haven’t got down,” Ro rolled her eyes, fixing her attention back on the screen.

“Okay, your lines from the start, then,” Logan instructed with a sly smirk. Romana sighed and closed the script, propping herself up to sit on Logan’s lap instead.

“Plummy and slam! Come on, Bet,” she began, slipping into the cockney accent Logan had been helping her perfect for the performance, “We’ll ‘ave less of that if you don’t mind. Where’s the gin, Fagin? And what’s wrong with a bit o’ danger, Mister Fagin? After all, it’s the only excitement we get! And ‘oo would deny us these small pleasures?”

Logan, who had picked up the script after Romana closed it, nodded after she had finished.

“Okay, I’ll let you off- you can watch Blue Planet with me,” Logan conceded. Ro gave a small squeal in excitement before frowning down at Logan.

“You’re only saying that so you don’t have to listen to the song, aren’t you?” she realised. Logan chuckled. She hadn’t exactly been doing that, but she had wanted to continue watching the documentary.

“You have a beautiful voice, Ro, and you know I love listening to you sing, but I also love listening to David Attenborough,” Logan said. Romana’s face broke out into a wicked grin.

“I’m getting jealous, babe,” she announced, reaching around to pull Logan’s hair out of it’s low hanging, loose ponytail (which Logan was only wearing because Romana had complained that her hair was always in a high ponytail and it was ‘unfair that I don’t get to fasten my hands in it when I kiss you’).

Logan rolled her eyes, smiling slightly at the telling look on Ro’s face.

“You know I only have eyes for you,” Logan reminded her.

Romana ran her fingers through Logan’s long, dark hair and leaned in closer.

“Good,” she hummed before leaning forward and kissing Logan, deeply. 

Logan would have complained about missing the documentary had Romana’s hand not been tugging at the roots of her hair, pulling her mouth open so she could slip her tongue past Logan’s lips and devour any complaint she was going to present. 

Logan would have complained that her dads would be home soon had Romana not been pinning Logan’s hips down with her thighs, causing a low heat to pool in her stomach.

Logan would have complained had it not been for the fact that Romana made every coherent thought momentarily vanish from her mind. And so, Logan really wasn’t complaining. Not one bit.

~

“You won the bet!” Sloane announced as he entered the kitchen, placing the shopping bags he’d brought in from the car on the counter.

“Wait, what bet? Is this the one involving Ro?” Corbin asked, hanging his coat up on the hooks.

“Oh, no, I won that one- I assume they’re dating considering I accidentally caught them making out on the couch,” Sloane shrugged, “but I raised a _bottom_ , Corbin! How could I?” 

“Honey, please, that’s our daughter-” Corbin sighed, placing an exasperated hand on his forehead.

“This is your fault! You corrupted her just to win the stupid bet,” Sloane accused, gasping loudly.

“We didn’t even bet on that,” Corbin groaned as his husband wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I’m glad they’re both happy, though,” Sloane considered. Corbin nodded and smiled at him.

“Me too,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Projecting onto both Logan and Romana? I have no clue what you're talking about.
> 
> I'll probably write more Sanders Sides content in the future. I'm actually working on a fantasy au Roceit fic at the moment!


End file.
